


Rest

by Cthulhuoflongisland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dr. Jamison Junkenstein - Freeform, Fluff, I've.....Never posted to this website before Whoops, Junkenstein AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoflongisland/pseuds/Cthulhuoflongisland
Summary: The good Doctor overworks himself once again, but this time, someone is there to gather him up.





	

Junkenstein leans his cheek into the cold flesh of his creation’s hand, eyes fluttering closed as thick fingers trace over his jaw. He’s been bent over these plans for days, sleepless and frenzied, and as soon as he feels that touch his hands go slack and his pen rolls across the desk before it clatters to the floor. He lets his eyes creak open, but the blurred shapes of his lab go black again as his monster grunts, “ _Sleep_.”

He doesn’t protest. Doesn’t argue or shake him off like last night, or the night before that. He’s lifted into his Hog’s strong arms, held against his chest, and he lets his head loll as he’s carried to the bed he hardly recognizes. The mattress dips under him as he’s laid down and his lab-coat’s tugged off, the sheets smoothed out by gargantuan hands and the covers pulled over his limp body.

He feels weight shift on the other side of the bed, the springs squealing in protest as his creation shifts so all blankets cover them both. An arm finds itself around Junkenstein’s waist, and hot breath huffs against the shell of his ear as Hog nuzzles his snout into Junkenstein’s neck. The fingers tighten, and a firm belly presses into his back.

Before he fades off for good, that freezing snout trails up his neck until it reaches the top of his head. He feels the press of dead lips, and the shifting of the sheets as he settles into them, suddenly softer than they’ve ever been.

His monster purrs, “ _Sleep_ ,” one time more before it all falls away, and the exhaustion in his bones dissipates into nothing as easily as sugar in hot tea. 

He sleeps, and nothing disturbs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes u gotta take the things you want most in a fanfic and make them a reality yourself......I'm mostly at cthulhuoflongisland.tumblr.com


End file.
